


Days in a life of being soulmates

by Superherogeek1



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Danny and Robin are brothers, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Ghost King Danny, Immortal Raven, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multilingual Danny, Not In Chronological Order, Soulmates, Trigon is gone, daddy danny, immortal danny, the teen titans are Danielle's Aunts and Uncles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: In this book Raven and Danny are soulmates. Danny is the King of the Ghost Zoneand Robin's robin's older brother. Raven is an immortal spawn of Trigon who uses her powers for good.All chapters are different one shots that follow the theme set in the first chapter but will not be in chronological order.Cross posted on Wattpad





	1. Prologue: the meeting

**READ THE STUFF AT THE BOTTOM!!! NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU DONT!**

  
It was a beautiful morning in Jump city but all was not peaceful. The Teen Titans woke to an alarm and immediately suited up to go fight the villain destroying downtown building. Minutes later, they arrive to see a metal suit man floating around and chasing people.

"Titans! go!" Robin yelled they launched into an attack.

The Titans fought valiantly but after the villain dodged all their attacks, they were losing hope. The villain then starts laughing as he powered up a blaster on his shoulder.

"You think you puny humans can stop me? I am Skulker the world's best hunter and I will claim my prizes!" Skulker laughed and shot a green beam at the tired teen hero. However, it didn't hit them.

Out of nowhere, another figure enters the fight and throws up a green shield between them and the blast. The newcomer looks at the Titans over his shoulder and smirked as he looks at robin, red eyes finding the domino mask. When he died completely Danny's eyes turned red and after being assured by Clockwork that he wasn't turning into Dan, he grew to like it.

"Robin. Fancy seeing you here." He said as he reaches up a hand to brush his long white hair from his face.

"Your such a dork, Spooky." Robin rolls his eyes playfully as Phantom pulls out a thermos and sucks Skulker into it.

"You say that as if I don't know that." Phantom chuckles as he wraps his arms around Robin's neck and gives him a noogie.

"Ugh, dude! Stop!" Robin complained as he struggled against Phantom's ghost strength.

"Hey, as big brother, it's my job to mess with you, punk." Phantom chuckles but let's go. Robin glares at Phantom who just smiles widely, fangs shining in the sun.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Cyborg suddenly shouts, pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Sorry. Hello, I'm Danny Phantom, king of the dead and I'm Robin's older brother." Danny said with a charming smile, exposing his long fangs to the team.

His blood red eyes flickered between the shocked teammates but stopped on Raven when was obviously looking at him in interest. Danny smirked and took her hand and brushed a kiss to the back of it as he held her eyes.

"Hey sweet fang. I may be dead but you make something in my pants alive." Danny said smoothly, making Raven blush heavily but smirks up at him.

"I thought you were a wizard because you have me under your spell." Raven flirted back making Danny smile wider.

"Want to go walk around the Graveyard? I heard it's beauty is deadly, just like you." Danny said as he offered her his hand.

"Only if you bite me." Raven said before taking his hand, both of them disappearing in a poof of blue smoke.

The Titans stared at the space where the two goths stood before they all turned to look at robin.

"Don't worry. He's not a player. Once a girl or guy catches his attention, he treats them right. I have a feeling they'll be together for a long time. They're both very similar and get what it means to have an evil side." Robin says with a smile, happy for his brother and his friend.

"Well, now I know how to pick up emo chicks!" Beast boy said with a smile, making Robin shake his head in exasperation.

"Come on, let's go back to the tower." Robin said with a smile.

Later that night, everyone went to bed except robin. He decided to wait for Raven and Danny to get back from their date. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. Danny and Raven walk hand in hand, both with big smiles on their faces. Raven's hood was back and she has a crystal flower tucked into her hair and was holding a stuffed alien doll. 

"Hey, you two have fun?" Robin asked as he looks up from his book. Danny looks up at Robin and smiles.

"Yeah Dickie Bird. We did. I'm gonna walk her to her room. I'll be right back." Danny said before they left the Ops Center and walked down the hall.

Raven stopped outside her door and looks up at Danny who smiles lightly.

"Thank you for tonight, Danny. I had a wonderful time." Raven said warmly. Danny smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too. And listen, I know I might seem like a player but I'm not. I like to flirt but I'm not the kind of guy to use a person then leave them. When I ask someone out, I ask them out because I see potential and want to get to know them. I don't do casual dating. I'm looking for my mate or in human terms a wife or a husband. It's hard, especially for me. For us. We don't age. I'm dead, and I'm not getting any older. And your the spawn of a world destroying demon who chose her own fate. I know who you really are and I don't care. You're sperm donor is an ass and I was gonna tell you earlier but I got distracted. Trigon is gone. I got rid of him. He can't come back again. I didn't know you were with my brother until I saw you and I sensed his energy within you. I understand what it's like to be terrified of the darkness within. We both have the power to literally destroy the world. I have an evil side that makes its presence knowing I get uncontrollably angry or if I lose anyone I love. He's called Dan and in a future alternate timeline. I lost my adopted family and dick didn't want me. The grief turned me evil and I literally killed everyone on earth in 10 years." Danny said softly. Raven looks up in awe and sympathy before hooking her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He gave a startled sound as her lips found his but immediately gave in and kissed her back deeply. However they both had to pull apart at the suddenly burning pain on both their chests.

Once it stopped Danny looks down at his chest and pulls his shirt up and stared at the new black mark that was there. It was a black bird. A raven. Raven stared at it before pulling him into her room only to pull her leotard off at the chest area. Danny sees her uncovering her chest and immediately turns around.  
Raven look in the mirror and lets out a small gasp to see Danny's logo in the same place Danny has her logo.

"Danny. Look. Why do I have you're logo?" Raven asked panicky. Danny turns and looks at it before looking at her with shocked and tearful eyes. He cups her cheeks in his hands and runs his thumb over her lips.

"I never thought I would find you. Raven, we're soulmates. It's a thing that happens only to the dead and people who have a connection to the spiritual plane. A mark appears above their cores or hearts to show they belong to each other. We were destined to be together." Danny said quietly as he looks into her eyes as his shine with happiness.

Raven cautiously wraps her hand around the back of his neck and pulled their foreheads together. She closes her eyes and immediately Danny feels a presence in his mind. He knows it's her and immediately takes down any walls and grants her access. Raven, to her surprise, feels a presence in her mind as well and nervously let's him in.  
Minutes pass by as the couple search each other's mind and build a telepathic and empathic link between them.

Danny saw Raven's memories of the fun times she had with the Titans. He saw memories of Trigon and their battle. He saw her relationship with her mother. He saw her and to say he was surprised was an understatement. He was utterly amazed at everything she's through but still manages to smile.

Raven saw his memories of how he became a halfa, of all his battles, his showdown with Dark Dan and with Pariah Dark, as well as all his past encounters with Vlad, the GIW, and other ghost hunters. She saw his memories of the circus acts he, his parents and Dick did together, she saw his and Dick's parent's death. She also saw his adoption and goodbye to Dick. She saw his memories with his adopted family, his friends, and his clone turned daughter. She watched how he reunited with dick as they learned about their alter egos. She even saw memories of his death, his induction into the young justice team, and his coronation. She was horrified at the pain he went through in his life but was also in awe at how he took Danielle in as his own and was trying to raise her right.

Neither of them noticed Robin staring at them in shock from outside her open door. He knew Raven's powers and he could tell they were in each other's heads but what really surprised him was the black marks now sitting on their chests.  
After their both finished they both opened their eyes before closing them again and sealing their lips together again. However they jumped apart when Robin cleared his throat.

"Danny, raven, what are you doing. What are those marks?" Robin asked cautiously. Danny looks to Raven and telepathically asked if he could tell him which she responds with a nod. Danny smiles and kisses her forehead before walking out the door with robin.

"Danny what is going on." Robin asked as they walked to the Ops center.

"Raven and I just found out we're soulmates. Those marks are soul marks. I got her representational mark and she got mine. They only appear above the heart or the core in a ghost's case. Only the dead or people who have a connection to the spiritual plane can get them. And if someone dies and becomes a ghost after they met their soulmate while living, they'll have a mark that will help them find their soulmate when the other dies. I promise Dick, I'll treat her right. She's now part of my obsession." Danny explained as he sits on the couch. Robin looks at him for a second before smiling widely.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Robin said before hugging his brother.

"Dick, I need you to promise me something." Danny said softly.

"Yeah. Anything."

"If anything even happens to Raven. I need you to destroy me. Please. She's part of my obsession. Just like you and my daughter are. And if my obsession to protect is compromised. I will literally turn evil and destroy the planet. You, Raven and my daughter are the only one that could stop me because my obsession will make it physically impossible for me to hurt you three. I'm gonna give you a special gun. You aim it at where my heart should be and pull the trigger. Only do it if she or Ellie dies. If they get hurt and I start losing control, I need you to contain me until we know they'll make a full recovery. But only suck me in it I lose control. Usually I can handle my obsessions getting hurt so if I can lose my cool, just keep a close eye on me. I need you to promise me this Dick." Danny said brokenly. Dick looks at him and was about to tell him off but then sees the desperation in his eyes.

"Yeah. I promise." Dick said softly. However, Danny narrows his eyes before putting a hand on dick chest so he can feel any irregularity due to dishonesty.

"Swear to me on mama and papa's grave." Danny said calmly. Dick sighs and nods.

"I swear." Dick whispers. Danny pulls away and nods before suddenly a green portal appears next to him and Danny reaches through and pulls out a gun and a thermos.

"There are 12 bullets in the magazine and it comes with 3 extra magazines. Empty them all into my chest or my back if Raven dies. Ellie is already dead so you won't have to worry about that. And if I start to turn or she's hurt, suck me into this thermos and don't let me out until Raven or Ellie is healed. I'm gonna give a thermos to all the Titans because can't defend myself against it like I can a gun. It'll be just in case we get separated." Danny said before showing what buttons do what on the thermos. Dick takes the gun and the thermos with a sigh.

"Thank you, dick. Now Raven is calling me to bed. So I gotta go. I love you, little brother." Danny said before hugging dick tightly then going back to Raven's room.  
Danny arrives and floats intangibly through the door to see her reading on the bed in her black bra and panties. Danny strips to his boxers and crawls in behind her and presses a kiss to the back of her neck as he pulls her into his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Raven asked curiously as she lays her head on his chest and wraps her arm and legs around him.  
Danny nods and starts explaining what he and Robin talked about he. He made her swear the same thing he made Robin swear then he pulls the same kind of gun and thermos from a portal.

After showing her how to use them before levitating them to her shelf and pulling the covers over both of them. They then fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

💚👻💀👻IMPORTANT INFO👻💀👻💚

**Danny looks like this btw**

**Only he has red eyes and the crown of fire and ring of rage.**  
**I don't own this art. I don't know who does though.**

[Danny's appearance](https://pin.it/whltvhhwdq3hwe)

**So all chapters after this will be following what happened above but they WON'T be in chronological order.**


	2. Azarath part 1

It was a year after Danny and Ellie met Raven and the Titans, and none of them have been happier.

It was a late afternoon and Raven and Danny were snuggled together on a beach blanket while they watched Ellie play tag with her Aunt Star in the sky while Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy played tossed a football around. The Titans had decided to go to the park because it was a rare quiet day.

Danny looked at Raven where she laid next to him. He still couldn’t believe she was his. Raven, sensed his thoughts and looks up at him with a smile.

“I love you.” Raven mumbled as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

“I love you too. Always.” Danny said once they pulled away.

“Mommy! Daddy! Watch!” Ellie yelled from above. Danny and Raven look up to see Danielle doing somersaults in the air.

“Good job, Baby!” Raven yelled up at her with a smile.

“Looking good, Princess! Spectacular control. Mommy and I are very proud.” Danny said with a smile, everyone around could feel the sheer pride and love the new titan had for the little girl. Danny just watched her for a few more minutes before turning back to raven.

“Blossom, I have a surprise for you. You, Ellie, and I are going on vacation for a few days. We leave tomorrow." Danny said softly. Raven looks at Danny in confusion before smiling. Danny feels her prodding his mind and immediately throws up a mental wall.

"You little fox. That's cheating." He growls playfully as he picks her up and pins her to the ground by her wrists and straddled her waist. He held both her wrists in one of his hands as she pokes her side with his free hand.

As Raven laughed and squealed as Danny tickles her, neither noticed the other Titans and civilians watching the couple with smiles on his face. The people of jump city were aware that Raven was always the dark and brooding one and to see her so happy was something of miracles. Ever since Danny had gotten rid of her father, she couldn't feel Trigon's presence in her mind. She allowed herself to show her emotions more and started wearing her white cloak instead of her blue one. Her magic also turned white instead of black.

Eventually Danny let up but still kept her pinned.

"You're beautiful when you're smile." Danny whispers before leaning down to kiss her slowly, his long hair hiding both their faces. He let go of her hands to brace himself, allowing her hands to come up and tangle in his long hair.

"Get a room!" Robin yelled behind him. Danny didn't even look at him instead, he just flipped him the middle finger while stayed lip locked with Raven.

💚💀👻💀👻💀👻💀👻💀💚

The next morning Raven was finishing packing her's and Elli's suitcase while Danny showered quickly. Once she was done, she goes down the hall to Danielle's room and knocks lightly. She opens the door to see their little girl sleeping soundly. So, she sat on the bed and gently shook her awake.

"Baby, it's time to wake up. Remember we're leaving for vacation in a few minutes." Raven said softly. Ellie wakes up and smiles.

"Good morning mommy." She said tiredly before sitting up and hugging Raven.

"Good morning, my beautiful little girl. You're dad is finishing getting ready then we're gonna go." Raven said as she stood up with Danielle snuggled against her front with her face in Raven's shoulder. Raven pressed a kiss to Danielle's hair then carried her to the Ops Center where she could feel Danny and their luggage was waiting. Danny meets her outside the door and promptly blindfolds her before taking Danielle and her hand then leading her into the room.

She was picked up into his strong arms obviously a duplicate and suddenly gasped when she heard the familiar words."Azarath Metrion Zînthoso..Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azarartho..Azarath, AZARATH!" Danny shouted then suddenly they were shooting upward. She felt Danny pulled her blind fold off and as she blinked her eyes open he let her go, knowing she could now fly on her own. The duplicate returned to him and he took his empty hand since he was still holding Danielle to him.

Seconds later they were deposited on the outer edge of the city and Raven was shocked to see it wasn't in ruins.

"How?" Raven asked as she used her magic to pick up the luggage and they began flying.

"My mentor, Clockwork. He sent me back in time and let me kill Trigon before he destroyed Azarath. No one here has any memory of Azarath's destruction. I knew you have been wanting to see your mother. So I thought this would make a good 1 year anniversary gift. That way she can also meet Danielle and I." Danny said with a smile.

They walked through the city as people milled about. They got strange looks but they ignored them. Raven pulled Danny along with a smile on her face as she guided them to where she could sense her mother.

When they arrived, they saw Arella talking to another woman while in a park.

"Mother." Raven said nervously. Arella turned around to see her daughter standing there with a man, a small child, and a big smile on her face.

"Raven?" She asked cautiously. Raven nods before running over and hugging her tightly. Arella was shocked, Raven had never shown that much emotion before be Arella didn't waste it. She hugged her daughter back before Raven pulled away and went over to the man and child.

Arella could tell they were talking telepathically before the man smiled, revealing large fangs and nodded softly. He kissed Raven head before transferring the sleeping child to Raven's arms. Raven set their bags down as they were still floating in white energy and she pulled the man with her, he stumbled slightly before chuckling and lifting off the ground to float beside her. 

"Mother, this Danny Phantom. He's the king of the dead. He rules over a whole realm and he destroyed father before he could destroy Azarath and Earth. He's also my soulmate and boyfriend." Raven said before looking down at her daughter and turned so her mother could see the tired but awake little girl.

"And this sleepy head is Princess Danielle. She's Danny's clone who he adopted as his daughter. I've taken the role of her mother. Since she was created in a lab, she doesn't have a birth mother." Raven said as she swayed softly as she looked down at the little girl who had started twisting Raven's hair around her fingers.

Arella couldn't believe it, her little girl had grown up so much.

"Ellie, you wanna say hi to grandma?" Raven asked softly. Ellie sat up slightly and looked at Arella shyly.

"Hi." She said softly before blushing green and curling up to bury her face in Raven's neck.

"Sorry about her. She's a little shy around new adults." Danny said as he pressed a kiss to Danielle's temple. Ellie looked up and looked at him with a big smile before something behind him caught her eye. It was a playground. Her eyes lit up and she swivels around to face Raven.

"Mommy! Can you play with me?" Danielle said excitedly as she points to the play place. 

"Of course, Baby." Raven answers before looking at Danny questioningly but he just grins and shoos her to the jungle gym.

"Go ahead. I gotta explain what happened to you know who." Danny said. Raven smiles and gives him a peck on the lips before putting Danielle on the ground and let her pull her to the swing set.

"Now that I have you alone, Arella, I wanted to ask for your blessing to marry Raven. I have a castle, lots of money to provide for her and any kids we have you wouldn't have to worry. And I love her with all my core. I'd gladly die again if it meant she was safe." Danny said quietly. Arella looks at him in shock and confusion.

"You have my blessing. I can see how happy she is with you. If I may ask though, what do you mean by you would die again?" Arella replied quietly.

Danny sighed and started explaining his life and afterlife as well as how he went back in time and destroyed Trigon.

Once his story was completed, Arella was shocked at how terrible life had been to him but he still smiled through it all.

"Well, You're Highness, I am thankful my daughter has you." Arella said before dipping into a law curtsey. 

"Please don't bow. And call me Danny. We're gonna be family and families aren't formal to each other." Danny said with a small chuckle. Arella stood with a smile.

"Well, I must call for a town meeting. I must excuse myself. When you're ready, you and your family will stay with me at my residence while you're here. Raven knows where my residence is." Arella said before excusing herself. Danny nods and begins walking over two where Raven was watching Danielle play with another kid. Danny silently wraps his arm around Raven's shoulder and pulled her close.

"I love you." Danny said softly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too, my king." Raven said warmly as she leaned into with a smile. 

**A/N: will be continued in a part 2**


End file.
